


Dormant

by hmrg



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s03e05 Super Watermelon Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmrg/pseuds/hmrg





	Dormant

Her eyes crack open, letting in darkness.

She sighs, but her lungs are empty, secured in the vault of her ribs. The stone enfolds her, solid, unmoving. She treasures the weight. She can’t remember the last time she’s lain still; the memory of surging, frenzied waters is enough to turn her stomach.

It’s a vague, familiar feeling-- to be latent, safely hidden away in strata. The sensation lingered in her hindbrain when she burst into the grey light of the Kindergarten, worlds ago. She closes her eyes, embracing the feeling like the earth embraces her. 

She is abstracted.   
She is empty.   
She is resting.   
She is biding her time.   
When she reemerges, she will be strong.

For the first time in long months, she is warm.


End file.
